Atonement
by Serpent at Sunset
Summary: Forgiveness was something she knew that she would never earn. But, even while captured, Kaiya will not compromise her loyalty. Ibiki x OC. WARNING: Rape, Character Death.


Title: Atonement

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: M

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Ibiki Morino, OC

Words: 1,090

Genre: Angst/Drama

Summary: Forgiveness was something she knew that she would never earn. But, even while captured, Kaiya will not compromise her loyalty. Ibiki x OC. WARNING: Rape, Character Death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She could hear them as soon as she walked into the room. It would have been a gratifying honor had she not have been captured.

"That bitch killed Kakashi."

"They're taking her to T & I right now."

"I hope she rots there!" another one declared.

A gob of saliva shot thorough the air and splashed against her cheek. Kaiya did not attempt to dodge it nor did she care. She had just been just doing her job, and she would always blame herself for not getting away fast enough.

Moments later, the first of many interrogators sat across from her.

"You've committed a grievous error. It would be easier just to tell us your identity. You might get mercy." He brandished his metallic pen like a sword.

Kaiya could tell that he was lying. Lying right to her face.

She grinned toothily. "Pocky. Pocky Mochi."

There was no easing into it after that. Then, they properly started on her. At least she had started with a joke But no one was laughing least of all she herself. Leaf ninjas were so damned good at their job, especially at pain. The little drones that protected their hive.

That was three days ago. Three very long arduous days ago.

The least she could do was preserve her name. It was all she had a claim to now.

The metal door opened again suddenly and it shattered her solitude. Her skin broke out in gooseflesh when she saw who it was. He was the worst of the worst. As soon as he entered, the door was locked securely behind him.

Morino folded his hands in front of him as he walked towards her. "You killed a very dear friend. One of the best men Konoha ever had. Do you know that?"

So she had heard. Kaiya had been well aware of her mission. Even she hadn't known how prized Hatake Kakashi had been. She had just done it for the money. An assassin's job could be quite lucrative depending on the target. Despite herself, she trembled at the tone of his voice. It was predatory.

Morino seized her chin in his fingers. The leather caressed her skin, and she could smell the pungent odor. She wanted to gag.

"Too bad. You have a pretty face. Delicate yet strong." His eyes lingered on her.

Too bad Morino didn't have one. Her face would have to be tough after all he had put her through

From her position on the floor, she watched him remove his leather trench coat and lay it on the table. It struck her as weird, but she dismissed it.

"Now are you ready to tell me what I want to know? You know that we have other methods of disclosure."

So? Let him try him try them.

But it was what he did next that made Kaiya's blood freeze in her veins. Nonchalantly, he began unzipping his pants.

She attempted to settle deeper against the wall, but he ripped her away from it.

Morino then bound her wrists over her head. She knew there was no point in struggling now. It would only get him off more.

In his mind, the decision was already made. Well, Kaiya had been rather stubborn.

"Now, what is your name, bitch?" he tried again. "I'd answer if I were you."

Kaiya could feel a bulge against her thigh. Rational thought slowed. She was actually going to be raped by this man.

"I forgot," she breathed.

She had just written her own fate. Kaiya knew that she would have to suffer for her silence, but she just didn't realize how much.

Kaiya could swear that she could glimpse a smirk of victory work across Morino's lips.

"Well, all right then."

Kaiya resolved to look at the ceiling; she would give no indication that this, through it of all, would affect her.

She was tight and dry when he filled her to the hilt with his fat girth. At least for him, this would be a pleasure.

Kaiya strained under his weight. if that wasn't bad enough, Morino ripped open her shirt and ran his large hands over her lace covered breasts. Her stomach turned in revulsion. This was the merciless consequence of getting caught.

 _No._

Between thrusts, he continued to interrogate her.

"What is your name?" he repeated.

This was it. The last of her. The last shred of decency that she possessed.

"What is your name?"

He was intentionally rough with her and the more she resisted, the more frenzied he became. She was beginning to hurt and tear. Desperately, Kaiya tried to keep silent.

Kaiya. Hashina Kaiya. Her name on the tip of her tongue. All she had to do was utter it and maybe he would stop.

No, even to the end she would show no weakness. Just the way _he_ had taught her. If he cracked her, maybe she would be forced to name other names.

"No!" she screamed in his face at the prospect.

That earned her a slap across her face. She whimpered automatically. Any weak mewls that left her lips were unintended.

Kaiya thought of ways to get him to stop, but could think of none.

She wished someone would walk in to see what their leader was capable of, but of course no one ever did. However, she expected a perverted mind or two would dare listen by the door.

It seemed hours when he finished. well. Kaiya hoped he had enjoyed himself immensely while he had been violating her body. He wondered if he was intentionally trying to break her in half.

"Now, what is your name?" he growled.

She blinked. "Aren't you going to buy me dinner me now?" she purred throatily.

Her words were just an act to save her pride; a cheap ploy that barely worked.

It was worth it just to watch Morino's face turn red, and once again, his hand met her face before he withdrew from her. She could hear his footsteps move across the floor as Kaiya stubbornly stayed sprawled where she was. She made no move to cover herself.

"You'll talk later." It was both a promise and a threat.

"Fuck you," she mouthed silently.

She would never tell him anything. Not now, not ever.

Well, that hadn't been a success. She was utterly useless now, and no one was going to save her here. Her unyielding pride was the only thing that prevented her from weeping brokenly right there on the concrete.

 _Banshou, I'm so sorry..._


End file.
